


Morning Cuddles

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Just a lazy morning with who he loves.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I think it's kinda cute tho.

The sun shined through the blinds of Evan Hansen’s room, showing the scene of two teenage boys cuddling in a small twin-sized bed. Though only one of the boys slept during to rising of the sun, Connor having been woken up by the blinding like that had rudely shown it’s ray upon the sleeping couple. Connor couldn’t help but marvel at his smaller boyfriend’s sleeping face, anxiety free and seemingly peaceful as he clung to his lanky partner. Connor kissed his forehead gently before attempting to maneuver his way out Evan’s arms without waking him, though this led to a failure of which Evan was awoken.   
“Connor?” Evan’s sleepy voice slurred as he got up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Welcome to the realm of the living.” Connor replied with a slight smile, thinking how anyone could ignore or dislike this boy? He was so sweet and kind, adorable in every way. Sure, he had his flaws, but so did Connor and every other human on Earth. Evan cracked a smile and laughed slightly at Connor’s greeting before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and making his way to stand up.

“Hey, what are you doing, Ev?” Connor asked cautiously, as if he was afraid of Evan leaving without a reason why or even a simple goodbye.

“J-just to go to t-the bathroom, I-i’ll be back in a second.” The blonde replied, quelling Connor’s fears. 

“Would you like to watch movies and cuddle for the rest of the day?” Connor prompted, not yet ready to leave to be on his own, cold and lonely. Evan nodded and left for the bathroom while Connor began preparing for their movie night.. Er, day? 

Evan returned in a few minute , greeted with multiple blankets bundled on the couch with Connor sitting on the far side, patting the seat next to him, welcoming Evan to sit with him with the gesture. They sat in silence, curled up in mounds of blankets, for hours before Connor broke the silence with a simple, 

“You know, you’re really cute when you sleep.” which led to Evan blushing a sputtering, trying to find the proper response to such a statement. Eventually he settled on a very confused and flustered sounding “Thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Let me know! : ))


End file.
